


Mirrors

by Snid



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snid/pseuds/Snid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Amy Pond and one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

Of course it was going to be her.

It wasn’t  _not_ going to be her, he thinks, sometime later. A long time later, once his new brain stops rattling around in his new head long enough for him to form a coherent thought besides “How do I fly this crazy thing?” 

But letting her happen was the tricky part. Allowing all of those blocked off memories to bubble up to the surface and project themselves onto the TARDIS mainframe through him was quite difficult, seeing as hundreds of years of new, fresh memories had piled up on top of all of the things in his mind labeled “Amy Pond”, and now here they all were again, rushing against him like the pounding of a waterfall. Details that he had thought were long forgotten were now clawing at him: hair like the most extravagant sunset you could think of, legs that went on for days, and a smile like no other. 

Actually seeing her walk down those stairs though… _that_ was something else entirely.

The Doctor knew he looked tired - he could feel it in every part of his body.  Aches that had not been there centuries ago were now being replaced by the occasional small fizz, pop, and crackle of regeneration energy sizzling through him. It always feels strange to be starting and ending at the same time, he had thought, watching as Amy’s fingertips ghosted along the handrail.

He didn’t meet her eyes until she was right there in front of him. The Doctor wasn’t sure whether to smile or not, but once Amy did – once Amy gave him the most dazzling, heartbreakingly beautiful smile he had ever seen – he couldn’t stop the corners of his lips from twitching upwards.

Amy reached forward then, her smile faltering as she brushed her hand across his cheek and he was really trying then, pulling up the memories of the warmth of her hands and it felt like he was burning from the inside out when she stroked her thumb along his face.

And then, it was with an unsteady hand that he reached for her. It was only when his fingers made contact with her face, that he felt it: the tears pricking the corner of his eyes. It could have been that he was on the verge of crying from the sheer pain of regeneration – the agonizing burn that had been sweeping through his body, beginning to rewrite everything that he is – but he didn’t think that was so. Not right then, at least.

In that moment, his world was the smooth skin of Amy’s face; her cheek nestled in the palm of his hand.

In that moment, he could be her “Raggedy Man”, for one last time.

In that moment, she was his everything.

—

_This is the story of a man in a blue box who fell out of the sky._

_And this is how it ends._

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t listen to “Mirrors” by Justin Timberlake at 1 in the morning or else things like this happen.


End file.
